


殺手EA

by chsjdic



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chsjdic/pseuds/chsjdic
Summary: 保证清水但在lofter上发不出来咱发这
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	殺手EA

**Author's Note:**

> 保证清水  
> 但在lofter上发不出来  
> 咱发这

子弹划破夜空，穿过了一名身穿西装的男子。

"任务完成。"耳机里传出冰冷的声音，红棕发的女子踹了踹场在地上一动不动的尸体，将沾满嫣红的手枪插回腰上的枪套里，用着跟背景冲突的声音，欢快的讲着，"嗯！我这里也差不多了，马上回去！"

对面顿了顿，传出几声杂音，应该是在收拾东西，"...代号红狐，把残局收拾好。"

"诶？为什么不叫我名字～Elsa～"她撒娇似的说，手上却正将地上的男人拖到了旁边的柜子里，胡乱的塞进去，又看了眼根本看不出原本颜色的红地毯。唉，累啊，不是杀完就完事了吗？不是有人会来清理吗？但还是得乖乖听Elsa的话，心里正猛烈的交战，但马上被一句话妥协。

"代号红狐，现在是任务中，我先回去了。"耳机中再次传来冰冷的声音，最后还伴随着挂断的切断声。Anna洗了洗手，点了点耳机，"还有多久？能拖延多久？""...还有五分钟。"对面传出声音。

五分钟啊，应该可以吧。她选起鲜红的地毯，藏在了精致的沙发下，幸好血没有沾到沙发上不然就难办了，她想。看了眼被血喷溅的毫无章法的墙壁，这幅画还挺不错，再看看时间，剩三分钟，时间不多了啊，反正清洁是做不完了，来玩点什么吧。

她打开柜子，一番摸索后那男人的手帕，沾了点水后将墙壁用血染成淡红色，再将男人拖到那面墙上，拿出一直都会备在身上的发箍，那是一个造型发箍，上面有个两个红棕色的狐耳，是她做完任务后时不时会做的小装饰。她帮男人戴上发箍，将他的浏海都用发箍撩起，在用带了手套的手指沾了点在他伤口处的血，在额头处作了点画。

"嗯...就这样吧。"她满意地看了看自己作的画，再看看时间，差不多了呢。她随意的洗了洗黑色手套上的血渍，随后从窗户那俐落的跳出，坐上了早已等候多时组织安排的待候车。

"抱歉，有点久，Honeymaren。"Anna再打开门踏入车时说。"嗯？代号红狐？任务中喔。"坐在前座开着车的女孩开口。Anna摆了摆手，"代号哈尼，现在任务早就结束了吧？你不就是想听别人说你的代号？" Honeymaren笑了笑，"对了，这次没在弄的太脏乱了吧？" Anna撇撇嘴，"大概吧，你知道我的作风。"

Honeymaren停下车，等待组织的门打开，"那就是挺乱啰，唉为什么代号白狼会跟你混上呢？明明连任务作风都完全相反啊，真是可怜了。"

Anna顿时就不开心了，"什么可怜啊，她可幸福了！"

Honeymaren将车开进组织终于打开的门，无奈的说，"是是是，幸福的很呢。"组织谁不知道Anna听Elsa的话听的就像乖巧的大狗一样。

"哼！我说的可是真话，敷衍呢！" Anna赌气似的嘟起嘴，望向窗外。

"好好好，去找你的Elsa吧，我们到了。" Honeymaren解开车门的锁，开门放狗。

Anna听到车子解锁的声音后马上迫不急待的开门就冲出去了，Honeymaren没想到Anna这么快就出去了，开着门大喊，"Anna！记得清理你身上的血迹，你知道Elsa不会喜欢的..."声音愈来愈小，因为她已经看到Anna搭电梯上楼了，大概是完全没有听到她的声音。

她悠闲的下了车，"还真的是开门放狗啊，拦都拦不住。"接着慢慢地搭电梯上楼了。

一上楼，果然，这只小狗正找着主人呢。一看见Honeymaren，Anna就冲向她，" Honeymaren！你知道Elsa在哪吗？我都没看到她！"

"大概是在组长那吧，她也不是组织的人，只是在这接任务拿钱而已，应该正在结算刚刚结束任务的赏金。" Honeymaren想了想后说。"在老爸那吗？好！谢谢！"Anna马上又不见了。

Anna一走，整栋楼又陷入寂静，果然还是小太阳呢，Honeymaren拿着在休息室泡的咖啡，轻轻的啄了一口。

就在跟Elsa跟组长谈事时，一阵要将门敲下的敲门气势打断了他俩。

"进来。"组长的口中带着一丝的无奈，除了自己那个又闹腾又叛逆的女儿还有谁啊？

听到后Anna马上开门，原本想说先跟老爸说声好的，但在看到Elsa时立刻变了调。"嗨！Ba..Elsa！"

看到Anna后组长叹了口气，她果然是刚完成任务啊。"Anna，先去换身衣服。"

"才不！"Anna顶了回去，她才不会听任何人的话！

"Anna，去换衣服，别顶着一身血过来。"Elsa出声了，不带一丝感情的语气。

"..."Anna哀怨似的看了眼Elsa随后缓缓地转身离开，都能看到垂下耳朵和瞬间停下的尾巴了。真香。

组长憋着笑，他还真是第一次看见他闺女这么听话。"谢...谢了，对了，赏金我会打到你帐户里的。"

"恩，那我先走了。"Elsa点头示意了一下后就开门出去了。

Elsa并没有理会门关上后从里传出的笑声，径直走进了休息室，淡定的泡了杯咖啡喝。

"嗯？Elsa？刚刚Anna正找你呢。" Honeymaren还在休息室里，才看见Anna一进办公室就出来，想说Elsa应该不在办公室呢。

"恩，我知道。"Elsa继续喝着咖啡，靠着流理台，语气就像在回答公事一样正式。

"..."果然是组认大冰山，连话都好难聊啊，大概也就那太阳能融化她了吧。Honeymaren尴尬的低头喝着手上快见底的咖啡。

"碰！"Anna用力地打开门，那是组长因为她每次的任务都将自己弄的太...脏，特别为了她设的更衣间。

一出门就搜索着Elsa，刚刚更衣时听见办公室门打开的声音，脚步声听起来不像是老爸，大概是Elsa，这么想着，她并没有再次进入办公室里。

她想着再问问Honeymaren好了，毕竟刚刚问还挺准的，想着走进了休息室。门是半透明的，有一半能看见里面的状况，Anna在走进前稍微瞥了眼，但却看见了自己寻找的人，觉得Honeymaren还真的挺有用的。

门几乎是被撞开的，还伴随着一声，"Elsa！"不用想都知道是那只Elsa养的大狗。

Honeymaren识趣的拿个咖啡杯就拖着其他在休息室的成员离开了。Anna也不知道怎么回事，只看见Honeymaren在离开前还向她眨了眨眼。

随便吧，反正现在人都没了。她冲向前紧紧抱住Elsa，头在她的肩窝不安分的吸着她心心念念的香气。

"Anna！"一股温暖的阳光味扑鼻而来，Elsa冰冷的面庞终于变得惊慌，还笼上了一层粉，她挣扎着，这里可还在外面啊。

"没事你看这里没人的！"Anna抱得更紧了。Elsa能感觉到自己平常冰冷的皮肤被温热的吐上了一口气，想都不用想就知道是谁了。

"Anna..."这次的语气中充满了无奈，"好了，我要先回去了。"Elsa无奈的笑了笑，但脸上的嫣红仍未散去，看着要多诱人有多诱人。

Anna这才终于放开了Elsa，轻轻的在唇上啄了一口后在她的耳边道，"...好吧，那我跟你一起。"原本只笼上一层淡粉的耳朵马上红的像能滴出血一样。

"...嗯。"久到Anna都以为Elsa又要拒绝她了，皱着眉头准备想离开时，对方终于低声哼了声，非常小声，但还是被Anna捕捉到了。被放开后的Elsa直直朝着门口走去，脸上又是那如出一彻的冷淡，只有被埋在白金色柔发中的耳朵还是红色的。而之后从休息室接着走出的Anna也只是像吃了大麻狗粮的大狗，嗨得不能自己，而她也马上就离开组织了，跟Elsa一样。

Honeymaren赶紧从门后出来跟ryder一起出来，道，"...这算？？"而对方马上不客气的说，"还能是什么，我方妹攻是真的！妹攻加一！" Honeymaren也回嘴过去，"姐攻才美！"

组里早就在偷偷关注这对情侣了，因为Anna比较年幼，就不知不觉叫妹妹，而比她年长的Elsa跟她混上了自然就成了姐姐。

"恩？刚刚怎么看都是妹攻吧。"Nokk站在一旁冷静的分析，说着在秘密黑板上写着妹攻的地方多画了一撇。身为互攻党的她根本不在意谁攻，她俩能甜就行。

阴暗的地下室因为些微寒冷的天气而变得有些潮湿，Anna从电梯上下来，直奔向Elsa那台漆着大海颜色的车子，Anna每次都觉得这车的颜色是Elsa眼中的颜色才对，但当然每次都说不过Elsa，只能自己心中默认了。

"Elsa！"靠在车子前座旁边的Elsa听到Anna兴奋的声音后微微地扬起了嘴角，等到自己能看到她，Elsa才出声，"好了，赶快上车。"语气中是些微的无奈和藏不住的宠溺。

Anna乖乖地坐在了副座，那是属于她的位置，非常顺的就坐了上去。这里可是她的位置，幸好Elsa不随便让其他人坐她的车子，不然Anna肯定会做一个纸牌立在那边，上面写着"Anna专属！别入座！"

Elsa见Anna上了车，马上启动引擎就出了组织，车上除了Anna时不时哼的大声了的小曲，就只剩后照镜上吊着的两片雪花吊饰相互撞击的声音。整条路上安静得很。

直到开到一个转角时，Anna才略带不高兴的开口了，"Elsa，你又要带我去那间大房子？"对方停顿了许久，"...嗯。"她怎么会不知道Anna有多讨厌那间房子，上次自己做的事狠狠地伤的她的心。

她赶忙辩解道，"我不会在丢下你了，我..."话还没说完，就被另一声压了过去，"我不要去那里！你住哪我就去哪！"Elsa试图说服Anna，软下来说，"我那间很小的，塞不下两个人。"

Anna见Elsa用着种语气说话，也不在大声胡闹，只说，"...没关系，你常住那里，味道比较浓，我喜欢。大房子太空了，你的味道很容易就跑掉了..."

Elsa才终于妥协，无奈的说，"好吧好吧，我们回去我的小房子，到时你别说挤...味道浓是怎么回事？"说完Elsa还闻了一下自己，扬起眉毛，恩？没闻到什么奇怪的味道啊。

Anna凑过去Elsa的颈窝处深深的吸了一口气，一脸幸福地笑着，"不是奇怪的味道，是Elsa的味道，我很喜欢。"

"恩？什么味道的？"Elsa好奇地问，Anna又闻了一口，仔细想了想，"嗯...那是一种感觉，说不清的，硬要说的话，就像是冰凉的薄荷混上一些薰衣草的味道，然后有时候还会暖暖的，就像被太阳晒过！"Anna兴奋地说，"让人很安心！"，当初就是无意间闻到了这股阳光味才会对Elsa穷追不舍，拼了命的想追她。

"嗯？"Elsa疑惑的轻哼出声，这个味道真是难以想像啊。幸好她们很快就到了Elsa的小房子前，没有再给对方尬聊的机会。

Anna一下车，疑惑的看着眼前的公寓，这根本不是小房子了，这是小公寓吧，"Elsa？你确定是在这里？"Elsa锁上车门，拿出钥匙，打开了公寓大门，"对啊，我都住在这。"说着，领着Anna到了三楼了一间小套房内。

套房内什么都有，虽然是真的小，但也没什么关系。进门后Anna开心的抱紧Elsa，在进门的那一刻，她就知道Elsa终于肯让自己进入她的生活了，浓郁的味道让Anna的嘴角不自觉的上扬，这里她能非常确定真的是Elsa的家了。

Elsa就这样让Anna抱着，手上则俐落的把钥匙包包啥的都放在一旁。

房间小的好处？走几步路就能到床上。

Elsa拥着Anna并将双方都砸到了被自己铺得极为柔软的床上。Anna连忙将手从Elsa的细腰旁放开，砸到这么柔软的床，自己的手肯定会让Elsa觉得痛。

而Elsa却将Anna松开的手握住，轻轻地领向了刚刚才离开的腰肢上。Anna愣愣的看着Elsa，她主动的次数大概用半只手都算得出来，这样的主动令Anna一股热血冲上头，揽着Elsa用半只手臂就能圈住的细腰，翻身就压了上去。

头低下紧紧的靠着身下人的肩窝，吐着气，低声道，"...Elsa...你...这样会让我很冲动..."Anna知道Elsa其实在之前都蛮抗拒性事的，所以在这方面自己都很忍耐，但这次Elsa居然主动了！

Elsa转头蹭了下埋在自己肩窝的头，软软的秀发一直是Elsa很羡慕的。"...我已经想好了...Anna。"语气中带一一丝不容置喙的坚持，还有一点和平时完全不同的，娇柔的味道。

Anna在听到这句话后，脑中原本就不多的理智瞬间变得只剩一丝了，她用力吸了口气，但在这间房间内充斥着心爱的她的味道，这样反而让脑袋更加混乱，只想就这样沉沦在本能中。

她甩了甩头，用毛躁却柔软的棕发在Elsa的肩上蹭了蹭，暗自希望心中那股不断呼之欲出的感觉别这么快出来，却惹的身下人一声宠溺的轻哼，在Anna耳中，她只听见了娇滴滴轻哼，仿佛在勾引她。

"Anna..."那人轻轻的叫唤着她的名字，双手也窜向Anna因为训练而保持的完美的马甲线。她很喜欢Anna精实肌肉上些微的凹陷。

这种情况下能忍她就不叫Anna！她就没有Elsa这个女朋友！

Anna再次用颤抖的声音说着，"...你确定了？"没有听到答覆，只换来更亲密的拥抱。Anna终于从Elsa的肩窝离开，直直地看着Elsa。眼中除了不断涌出的爱意和渴望，什么都看不见，甚至是她那微乎其微的理智。

耳中传来的刺耳中刺激着沉醉在爱意和被褥中的Elsa，她这才意识到自己的耳机还没摘掉！她免强的坐起身，接通着这不会看气氛的电话，"...喂？这里是白狼。"Elsa又回复了平常冰冷的语气。

平常的Anna会深知不能打扰眼前这位佣兵的电话，转而摸摸鼻子就离开，但现在的Anna早就几乎失去了理智，理智并没有被Elsa伪装起来的冰冷硬唤醒，她是钻到了Elsa的胸口蹭着，就像讨摸的小狗一样。

Elsa眼中积满着轻柔的笑意，嘴中仍是那冰冷的语调，"恩？你是代号阿伦戴尔？佣金我明天会去检查。任务一样帮我安排。"她揉着怀中柔软的红棕发，感觉她在听到代号时明显的缩紧了身子。

那是老爸的代号？Anna当然震惊了，理智都回来了，她可还没和老爸说她跟Elsa的关系。她只好静静地不敢出声，轻轻的蹭着Elsa的胸口，示意她讲快点。

但Elsa除了嘴角上扬的幅度更高外，完全没有想讲快点的意思。"...恩，帮我安排能远距离的。"再摸摸那令她爱不释手的柔软。

见Elsa完全没有要顺着她的意，她更是抱紧了Elsa比看着更纤细的身躯。Elsa当然也感觉到了，轻拍着Anna的背。

虽然说理智已经回来了，但那股冲动并没有因此消失，反而在Anna心中愈变愈操热，就像在沙漠中口干舌燥的旅人对水的渴望，这只会愈来愈大，并不会突然消失。

"跟以前一样，帮我找个单人的。还不想合作。"Elsa仍没有变化，就像她只是在打电话，Anna完全不在。

等了很久Elsa都没有再摸摸她，Anna终于忍不住了。一把抢过她手上的手机，趁着Elsa还没回神，劈头就向着电话喊，"Elsa她现在有事，明天再来！"接着挂断后随手放在床头的柜子上。

电话那头都矇了，那个声音自己遇海难都认得出来，自己的闺女！怎么会在Elsa那？再想想今天发生的事...闺女老爸挺你！要上就别耸！让人家有一可靠！（其实只是想拉拢Elsa...

一丢掉那讨人厌的电话Anna就压上了Elsa，轻轻的吻住她那在白净的肤色下衬托得特别红润的唇。

**Author's Note:**

> 沒油了咋辦？裝煞車上！！！  
> to be continue？


End file.
